


Danger

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Camilla can hardly be faulted for liking dangerous things.
Relationships: Camilla/Hinoka (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 29
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Danger

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'dangerous'

There was a certain charm in watching Hinoka wander around her suite and look at all of her things, or at least the things that Camilla wanted guests to see. Powerful tomes, books on poisons and necromancy, weapons of all types... It was a collection that had saved her life more than once, though those days were now behind her and best left there. 

"See anything you like, dear?" she questioned as she pulled Hinoka close against her, Hinoka's back against her chest, her arms around Hinoka's stomach. 

"Do you have anything that isn't dangerous?" Hinoka questioned as she leaned back into the embrace and settled her hands on top of Camilla's. 

Camilla was sure she had plenty, but they'd get there. Surely, she could keep a few surprises on hand for later... 

"I like dangerous things," Camilla replied. "Especially when they're cute, too, like our dear sibling, and like you..." 

"You think I'm cute?" Hinoka questioned, as if it was the first time someone suggested she might be. 

"Among other things." Camilla leaned to lick the curve of Hinoka's ear. Hinoka's little shiver was absolutely thrilling. 

"Oh?" Hinoka hadn't moved. She was obvious waiting for more. 

Camilla grinned. Dangerously.


End file.
